


The Greenhouse Incident

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was commentfic written for the prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Lorne/Parrish, Greenhouses during a lockdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greenhouse Incident

Lorne makes his way through the sciences department to get his partner for their lunch date, only to find his station empty. Turning to the only other person in the room, a Ukrainian botanist fresh from the last Daedalus run, he asks, "Where's Dav-... I mean, where's Doctor Parrish?"

The newcomer flashes a smile at Lorne. "Your  _husband_  is in the new greenhouse we just opened." He points, directing Lorne, "Just through there."

Lorne blushes and bobs his head in appreciation before heading to the addition. Through the demolition of an outside wall, the engineers had built a new greenhouse that actually sat in the sun, not the artificial sunlight that the labs produced. He should have remembered; David had been talking about it for weeks. As Evan steps through the now removed wall into the greenhouse, he spots David in a back corner, enjoying the sunshine while tending to some plants. "Hey," he calls.

David turns and locks his gaze with Lorne, eyes crinkling up in a smile. "Hey! I was wondering when you were going to show up. You ready for lunch?"

"This is pretty nice," Lorne adds, looking around at the structure.

"Solid, too," Parrish adds, his fist pounding lightly on the glassed wall. "Has to be, to survive  _this_  planet's storms," he adds.

David notes that they're still alone, so he steals a kiss from his partner and reaches for his hand. "I'm starved. Let's go get some-"

Both men are taken aback from the startling klaxon noise that fills the room. Before they know what's happening, a security door slams down, locking them into the glass enclosure.

"Not again..." 

Seconds later the noise stops, but the door doesn't budge. Lorne goes into full military mode, listing things in his head that he needs to take care of. He instinctively goes for his radio. "Lorne to Sheppard." When there's no response, he tries again. "Lorne to Sheppard? Gateroom? Anyone". With a heavy sigh, he says, "Great. Radios are out." He looks at his lover and sighs. "Guess we're in here for the long haul..." He sees concern written on his lovers face and decides to try to comfort him a bit. "We've got some time to kill... How about you show me around?" 

David leads him around the room, showing him the various plants and projects he's been working on. With each new area comes a touch between the men. Evan grabs David's hands when they start out at the foxgloves. There's a touch between the shoulders in front of the bromeliads. With the introduction of the begonia-like plants, Evan steals a kiss. By the time they get to the flowering kale, Evan is running his hands over the front of his lover's pants, feeling the growing erection within.

Without a word, Evan pins his lover against the glass wall and grinds into him, their cocks jousting each other through the coarse material. As he thrusts his tongue into David's mouth, Evan pulls at the buttons on the front of the BDUs, earning a slight mewling noise from his lover's mouth. Adjusting himself, Evan drops to his knees, taking David's cock into his mouth, letting David unconsciously thrust deep into his throat.

"But..." David tries to protest.

Evan looks up at his lover. "We're in a lockdown... I think we're going to be okay." And with that, he winks as he wraps a hand around the base of David's cock and licks at the foreskin before deepthroating him again, as David leans, bareassed, against the greenhouse glass wall.

With one hand busy, Evan lets his other hand explore, running up the taut muscles of the stomach, then pinching a nipple just enough to elicit a gasp from his partner. The hand continues up, finding David's mouth, where it's licked and sucked eagerly. Sufficiently wetted, Lorne guides his hand to just behind David's balls, and starts to manipulate the hole gently.Evan teases his lover, bringing him to the brink of orgasm, then letting up just enough to let the feeling pass. It's something that earns him a few "bastard!" exclamations from David, though he smiles every time. After several torturous minutes, he decides to let his lover enjoy his orgasm, so he thrusts his finger up until it meets David's prostate, and deepthroats his cock at the same time, licking the head until David is overtaken with wave after wave of a powerful orgasm, sending a gush of come down Evan's throat.

Evan pulls his finger gently from his lover's ass while licking his lips, to make sure he gets every morsel. He stands back up and kisses David, sharing the taste he'd just enjoyed. 

As the kiss deepens, there's a loud noise off to their right. The pair look outside and see Ronon, who's walking away after knocking on the glass, far enough away to at least  _try_  to be discreet. 

They hurry up and straighten themselves out, David stuffing his softening cock back into his pants with as much grace as the situation allows. When David's "presentable", Evan smiles, then knocks at the window to get Ronon's attention. He's rewarded with the man's return.

"We're on lockdown," Ronon says through the glass. Lorne raises his eyebrows as if to say 'tell me something I don't already know!'. "Sheppard and I were out for our run. Looks like we're the only ones that are outside right now." Lorne looks over Ronon's shoulder and sees Sheppard, distinctly not looking  _anywhere_  near the greenhouse area. Though Don't Ask, Don't Tell had been off the books for months, it appeared that Sheppard still held Lorne's right to privacy at a premium.

"What can we do?" David asks.

Ronon reaches toward his back and pulls out an impossibly large knife with a solid handle. With one swift move, he takes out two large panes of glass, big enough for the men to escape. "Come on," he directs as a sea breeze flushes against their skin. 

The noise prompts Sheppard over to join the trio. "We need to come up with a plan," says to Lorne as he comes to a stop. With a bob of the head, he acknowledges the scientist. "Parrish," he says, then quickly adds, "Unless of course you two are busy," he says with a light-hearted smirk.

Ronon's quick to dope-slap Sheppard before either man has time to blush. "What the hell was that for?" Sheppard asks, which just earns a shrug from the large Satedan. "Dunno," Ronon says. "You and McKay do it all the time."

"Yeah, but  _not so hard_!" John retorts, rubbing the back of his head. He rolls his eyes, then locks on to Lorne's eyes and goes into full military planning mode. "Okay, so here's what I think we should do."


End file.
